Truth or Dare
by B. Bandit20
Summary: Marco and the girls play truth or dare


Marco was in his room asleep when he heard the door slam open he then felt hands grab him. He soon found himself in Star's room with Jackie, Janna, Sabrina, Starfan 13, hope and Leah.

"Star what's going on?" Marco asked.

"It Truth or Dare, Marco." Star said.

"Oh that doesn't sound so bad.

"...From another dimension oh~." She said as she sat him down in the circle.

"Star remember the last time we played a game from another dimension at one of your sleep overs." Marco asked

"Trust me this will be different I brought the game home with me from the castle back on Mewni." She said

"Yeah come on Marco, it can be that bad." Janna said.

"Fine." he said.

"Okay here are the rules, who ever spins the bottle gets to asked the person Truth Or Dare, if the spinner can't come up with one the bottle will make one up from your deepest desires."

"Is their going to be a punishment like last time?" Jackie asked

"Nope, you just have to do the dare the bottle makes you do for the rest of the game." Star said

"Oh well that doesn't sound to bad." Star then smiled and spinned the bottle it soon stopped on Janna. To which she smiled.

"Okay Janna truth or dare?" She asked

"Dare." Janna said.

"Okay I dare you to… admit your feelings about Marco." She said the girls then ohh'd, Janna scoffed.

"Easy, I see Marco as someone I could take advantage of in a relationship." She explained.

"Yeah I can see that." Marco said.

"Okay Janna you spin." She said Janna then spinned the bottle and it landed on Starfan 13.

"Actually I wanna see if the bottle actually works." Janna said just then a smoke cloud the came from it.

"Okay Truth or Dare?" She asked her.

"Dare!" She said just then words began to form in the smoke it read 'Give Star Butterfly a kiss.' Starfan then blushed and looked at Star she scooted closer and kissed her cheek.

"Awe!" They said as Starfan blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay my turn." She said as she spun the bottle and it landed on Jackie.

"Okay truth or dare?" Starfan asked.

"Truth." She said

"Okay how do you really feel about Marco?" She asked.

"Easy, I like Marco, he's honest with me and that's what I like about him." She said Marco then blushed as Jackie kissed his cheek.

"Okay my turn." Jackie said but before she could touch it started spinning.

"Uh Star?" She asked

"Oh relax it does that after a while to make sure everyone gets a turn." She said the bottle then stopped on Hope.

"Okay… Hope truth or dare?" Jackie asked

"Dare." She said As Jackie started thinking smoke started to come out of the bottle.

'Strip to your underwear' It read.

"What Jackie!" Hope said

"What no that wasn't what I was thinking." She said

"Come on Hope let's make this game 'fun'." Janna said. Hope then took a deep breath and started striping revealing that she was more well endowed. "Hope where have you been hiding these?" Janna asked as she groped them.

"I don't like flaunting." She said with a mad blush. _"I hope Marco isn't looking."_ She thought as she looked over and saw Marco looking the other way which made her both relieved and sad.

"Okay just spin." Hope said as the bottle started spinning and it landed on Sabrina.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked "Truth." Sabrina said

"What do you really think about Brittany Wong?" Hope asked.

"I think that she is the most wonderful person… when she wants to be other times she could be a heartless bitch that doesn't care about anyone but herself!" She said.

"I knew it." Janna said the bottle then started spinning and it landed on Leah.

"Leah truth or dare?" She asked

"Uh Dare." She said

"I dare you to… french kiss Jackie." She said make her blush.

"Sabrina! That's my girlfriend." Marco said.

"Yeah, but."

"Fine don't and be ignored." She said Leah then sighed and went over to her Leah then placed her lips onto Jackie's. She then felt her tongue enter her mouth, Leah wrapped her arms around her and so did Jackie the kissing last for a good minute till the broke apart leaving a drool trial.

Now that was hot." Janna said

"Can we move on." Marco said as the bottle started spinning and it landed on him.

"Okay Marco Truth or Dare?" She asked

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to take off you pants and underwear." She said

"What are you crazy!" He said

"I don't want Hope being the only one to strip in the entire game." She said.

"No way!" He said

"Why not did you get "excited" after seeing me and Jackie kiss?" She asked

"N-No." Marco said.

"Then is shouldn't be a problem then." She said Marco then took off his pants and boxers and sat back down covering himself.

"Happy!" He said

"Oh very." Janna said just then the bottle spined and it landed on Janna, a cloud then came out and it read

"Dare: Give the last person oral sex." Janna then looked at Marco and smiled, she crawled over to him.

"W-Wait! Stop!" Marco said but Janna ignored him and moved his hands.

"Relax Diaz, you'll enjoy this." she said as she looked at his erect penis all the girls then blushed. Janna then took his dick in her mouth and started sucking him off.

"Oh god janna, that actually feels good." He said as she started to move faster.

"Oh god i'm…" He then shot his seeds in her mouth, Janna pulled off and swallowed.

"Delicious." She said as she went back to her spot. The bottle then started spinning and it landed on Hope the cloud appeared and it said

"Truth: Were you jealous of Janna?" It read. "Yes I was." Hope said the bottle then spins again and this time it landed on Star the cloud came out and it read "Dare: Undress everyone." Star then waved her wand and everyone's clothes disappeared.

"Star!" The girls and Marco said.

"What it's the dare." She said, The bottle then started spinning again and it landed on Jackie the cloud came out and it read

"Dare: Have sex with Marco." Jackie then blushed as she got up and went over to Marco.

"Um you don't have to do this if you don't want to." She said. Marco then pulled his girlfriend into a kiss and had her sit in his lap, Marco then felt Jackie take his dick and inserted in her, Marco then gripped her hips and moved her up and down on his shaft while everyone watched, which was making her tighter. The bottle then began spinning again and it landed on Janna

"Dare: Sit on Marco's face." Janna then forced Marco on his back and sat on his face, to which he began licking her pussy.

"Good job Marco." Janna said as she grabbed a hold of Jackie's breast and her lips. The bottle soon spins but it didn't stop just then a cloud came out and said.

"Dare: Orgy" Everyone then looked at he person next to them and kissed them as the time went by and partners were switched Marco was reaching his limits the girls then crowded around his dick and got his seed blasted on their faces.

 _The next Morning._

Marco awoke to find the girls fully naked with cum all over their bodies.

"What a crazy night." He said.

 _Meanwhile in Mewni_

"River have you seen that spin the bottle game?" She asked

"Which one?" He asked "The one that made us conceive Star." She said.

"Oh I think that got throw away when the servants were cleaning." He said

"Well at least it won't cause any damage if it's broken." She said.


End file.
